


Природа Британии

by WTF_The_Eagle_2018



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Eagle_2018/pseuds/WTF_The_Eagle_2018
Summary: Название:Природа БританииПереводчик:WTF The Eagle 2018Бета:WTF The Eagle 2018Оригинал:Huit jours par semaine, авторannaoz, разрешение на перевод отправленоРазмер:драббл, 100 слов в оригиналеПейринг/Персонажи:Марк, упоминается ЭскаКатегория:дженЖанр:generalРейтинг:GПримечание:драббл из цикла "Восемь дней в неделю"





	Природа Британии

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Природа Британии  
>  **Переводчик:** **WTF The Eagle 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF The Eagle 2018**   
> **Оригинал:** [Huit jours par semaine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/705725/chapters/1302809?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_146877278), автор **annaoz** , разрешение на перевод отправлено  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 100 слов в оригинале  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Марк, упоминается Эска  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** general  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Примечание:** драббл из цикла "Восемь дней в неделю"

Пройдя сквозь ворота Адрианова вала, Марк открывает глаза на ту Британию, которую не знал прежде, всю в трещинах и горных пиках. Даже когда вереск, как кажется, растёт на ровной земле, всегда есть скрытая выбоина, об которую спотыкается его лошадь, новый камень, новая расщелина. Он понимает, что в жизни не был ещё настолько далёк от по-военному уверенных римских линий и прямых углов.

Наконец-то он понимает, что хотел сказать Эска, когда говорил ему о широких и вольных спиралях его щита: природа здесь сделана точно так же, непредсказуемая и изменчивая, никогда не идущая в ту сторону, которая кажется тебе очевидной.


End file.
